Story about Rainy Days
by Evil Baby Snow
Summary: Akun di tutup, silahkan melihat di profile untuk tahu di mana membaca fanfic-fanfic milik ku. Terimakasih
1. Chapter 1 : Kebahagiaan semu

_Lagu sendu terkadang menjadi gambaran hati_

_Lagu riang terkadang menjadi siraman hati_

_Tapi bagaimana bila lagu yang tak bernyawa?_

(Puisi hati Author)

* * *

Evil Baby Snow Company featuring SM entertainment

Present

.

.

* * *

Alunan melodi balada terdengar dari sebuah ruangan yang tenang. Lagu itu terdengar sedih, menusuk namun di saat yang bersamaan begitu menghanyutkan.

Interior ruangan itu tak mewah saat di masuki, malah terkesan simple minimalis. Hanya sebuah lampu gantung kristal menjuntai yang membuat ruangan itu terlihat mewah. Aksen putih, cokelat dan sedikit krem menjadikan ruangan itu tampak nyaman.

Di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat sofa empuk berwarna krem, di mana seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam kecokelatan duduk disana, matanya terpejam, dengan satu tangan menompang dagu. Bisa terdengar ia sesekali ikut bersenandung menyayikan lagu yang terputar, dengan kaki yang di silangkan, di ayun-ayunnya mengikuti alunan musik.

Sungmin mendongak terkejut, memandang keluar jendela saat suara petir menggelegar memekakan telinga. Ia beranjak dari sofa empuk, membawa langkahnya pelan saat ia berjalan ke jendela yang tertutup korden tipis. Menatap keluar.

Matanya terpaku pada pemandangan langit yang ia lihat. Awan ke abu-abuan bergerak pelan di langit sana, bergerak liar sebenarnya, seiring dengan angin yang menghembusnya. Di balik awan ke abu-abuan itu, sesekali terlihat kilatan putih dengan suara menggelegar. Melihat pemandangan itu, entah mengapa sungmin hanya bisa terdiam. Hatinya meringis seiring jatuhnya butiran-butiran air membasahi bumi.

Di tempelkan sebelah telapak tangannya ke jendela. Dingin saat ia merasakan kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kaca jendela.

Di pandang lagi hujan yang mengguyur dengan pandangan kosong. Bibirnya terbuka dan tertutup, menggumamkan sebuah kalimat yang tak terdengar.

Merasa hatinya letih, ia menyenderkan keningnya pada kaca jendela yang dingin, dengan mata tertutup.

"Appa!" teriak seorang anak balita, laki-laki, kisaran berumur 1 tahun, berjalan ke arahnya dengan tangan terlentang sambil tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang baru tumbuh 2. Sungmin membuka matanya dan menoleh. Senyum hangat spontan terulas di wajahnya.

"Aigo~ Anak appa kenapa ada disini? Kau tidak tidur?" Tanyanya dengan senyum masih terulas di wajahnya. Di angkat anak balita itu dalam gendongannya. Melempar sesekali ke udara lalu cepat menangkapnya, membuat anak balita itu tertawa senang.

"Dia terbangun saat mendengar suara petir"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya, menatap ke pintu, arah suara itu berasal. Lagi-lagi senyum hangat terulas di wajahnya saat melihat seorang wanita yang memakai dress terusan berwarna putih berdiri dengan anggun di sana. "Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu. Takut petir. Hehehe" Cekikiknya tertahan.

Di tatap mata sungmin dengan lembut, "Maaf ya, dia membuat istirahatmu terganggu" Ucap wanita itu dan ia berjalan ke arah sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, di tatap wajah polos kekanak-kanakan tanpa dosa anak balita yang di gendongnya, "Kalau untuk hyunmin kecilku, itu sama sekali tak mengganggu" katanya, di kelitik perut anak balita itu membuat anak itu menggeliat dalam gendongannya karena kegelian.

"Suamiku, hari ini kau jadi menjenguk temanmu itu?" Wanita itu kini sudah berdiri di samping sungmin, tangannya merangkul lengan suaminya penuh kasih, sedangkan tangan lainnya yang bebas, ikut menggelitiki perut buah hatinya.

Sungmin terhentak, gerakan tangannya yang sedari tadi menggelitik anaknya langsung terhenti seketika karena pertanyaan wanita di sampingnya, Istrinya.

Ia memutar kepalanya agar matanya bisa menatap wanita di sampingnya, "Aku―" di kulum bibir bawahnya, ia ragu-ragu melanjutkan perkataannya. Bola matanya berputar ke kiri dan kanan, otaknya mencoba mencari pangalih bahan pembicaraan.

Wanita itu menghela napas pendek, senyuman masih terulas di wajahnya, di belai kening sungmin, menata poni yang jatuh menutupi mata indah suaminya, "Bukannya dari dua tahun yang lalu kau rutin mengunjunginnya? lalu kenapa sekarang ragu seperti ini?" di kecup kening suaminya sayang.

Sungmin tetap memilih diam, di tatap kedalam relung mata istrinya. Sebuah kenaifan yang ia lilhat, dan sebuah kebohongan mutlak yang bisa ia lihat tentang dirinya sendiri yang terpantul dari bola mata istrinya.

Di putar arah pandangannya menatap anak lelaki yang di gendongnya, Anak itu melihatnya dengan mata polos dan senyum lebar.

"Nanti siang aku akan pergi" Bisik sungmin, namun masih cukup bisa terdengar oleh istrinya, "Aku akan pergi―".

Istrinya mengangguk mengerti, di lepas rangkulan tangannya di lengan sungmin, "Kalau begitu aku akan persiapkan pakaianmu. Aku tak ingin kau sakit karena pergi saat cuaca hujan dan dingin seperti ini" katanya dan berlalu, meninggalkan sungmin dan anaknya, hyunmin, sendiri.

Alunan melodi balada terus terdengar berulang-ulang. Karena sungmin memang sengaja menyeting agar hanya satu lagu itu saja yang terputar.

Di tatap nanar anaknya, dan di kukuhkan pelukannya, menyenderkan kepala anaknya di dada bidangnya, "Hyunmin-ah, appa harap bila kau dewasa nanti, kau tidak memilih sesuatu yang akan kau sesali nantinya, seperti ayahmu ini" bisiknya di telinga anaknya, menepuk pelan punggung sang anak.

"Sayang" Sungmin menoleh, melihat ke arah pintu, namun ia tak melihat sosok istrinya berdiri disana, "Sayang pakaianmu sudah siap" sungmin tersenyum simpul saat mendengar suara istrinya lagi. Ia tahu istrinya tak ada di ruangan ini, karena volume suara sang istri agak kecil dan terdengar jauh.

"YA~" Sahut sungmin, "Ayo hyunmin, kita datangin ibumu yang cerewet itu" kekeh sungmin sambil mengacak-acak rambut anaknya yang masih ia gendong. Hyunmin mengangguk dan tersenyum, matanya yang masih mencerminkan sifat polos seorang anak kecil menatap ayahnya dengan sayu, setengah terbuka. Mulutnya terbuka lebar saat ia menguap.

"Kau ngantuk hyunmin?" Hyunmin mengangguk pelan, tangannya sibuk mengucek-ucek matanya yang lelah ingin tertutup. Sungmin tertawa geli melihat tingkah anaknya ini, di kecup pucuk hidung hyunmin, "Kalau gitu kau tidur ya" bisiknya.

Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah pelan keluar dari ruang pribadinya, berusaha membuat gerekan seminimal mungkin agar hyunmin tak terbangun dari gendongannya.

"Aigo~ Dia tidur?" Ucap istri sungmin saat melihat suaminya masuk ke dalam kamar, di angkat tubuh kecil hyunmin dari gendongan suaminya. Dengan senang hati sungmin memberikan hyunmin pada istrinya, senyuman terus menghias di wajahnya saat melihat ekspresi tidur anaknya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya"

Istri sungmin mengangguk mengerti, "Pakailah mantel yang sudah kusiapkan" Ucapnya, berjalan ke arah tempat tidur, meletakkan sang buah hati di tempat tidur empuk dan menyelimutinya, Sesekali hyunmin menggeliat dalam tidurnya mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Di tepi tempat tidur sudah ada mantel tebal berwarna hitam yang memang sudah di siapkan wanita itu sebelumnya. Di ambil mantel itu dan memakaikannya pada sungmin, "Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, tidak lucu kan CEO muda sepertimu tumbang hanya karena flu" ucapnya perhatian. Di rapikan posisi kerah mantel sang suami dan menepuk-nepuk bilamana ada debu di sana.

Sungmin tersenyum tertahan, melihat betapa perhatian istrinya, "Aku mengerti" katanya dan mengecup sekilas kening istrinya, "Aku usahakan pulang secepatnya" katanya dan berlalu keluar kamar.

Di luar rumah, telah berdiri seorang supir menunggunya. Saat supir itu melilhat sungmin keluar rumah, ia cepat-cepat membukakan pintu dan menunduk hormat.

"Kita akan kemana tuan?" tanyanya saat ia sudah duduk di kursi kemudinya, melihat sungmin dari spion mobil.

"Tempat biasa"

Supir itu mengangguk, menyalakan mesin mobil dalam sekali starter. Dan membawa mobil BMW hitam itu menerobos derasnya hujan menuju tempat yang biasa ia datangin untuk mengantar majikannya, ke sebuah rumah sakit di daerah pinggiran seoul.

Di dalam mobil, sungmin hanya bisa melamun, menatap keluar mobil, melihat hujan yang menguyur membasahi bumi.

"Hujan yah. Sama saja seperti saat itu―" gumamnya dalam hati, menyenderkan tubuhnya ke belakang, dan memejamkan matanya.


	2. Chapter 2 : Penyesalan yang terlambat

_Hati yang hancur bisakah di tata ulang?_

_Seperti kepingan permainan Puzzle yang terhambur?  
_

(Puisi hati Author)

* * *

Evil Baby Snow Company featuring SM entertainment

Present

.

.

* * *

Sungmin menatap nanar pada palang nama sebuah rumah sakit. Saat mobilnya berbelok ke sebuah tempat parkiran di halaman luas sebuah rumah sakit.

.

**RUMAH SAKIT JIWA**

**CHEONMYEO**

.**  
**

Hatinya meringis sakit saat ia membaca tiap huruf yang ada di palang itu, di remas baju bagian dada dengan kencang, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, sampai ia tersadar bahwa bibirnya kini berdarah.

"Kita sudah sampai tuan" ucap sang supir, melirik sungmin sekilas dari kaca spion.

Sungmin terdiam, di lirik takut-takut ke pintu lobby rumah sakit, dan mengusap bibir bawahnya yang berdarah, "Kau pulanglah dulu, akan ku telephone kalau aku mau pulang" supir itu mengangguk. Dengan sigap ia keluar dari mobil, dengan tangan memegang payung hitam garis-garis putih yang masih tertutup. Cepat-cepat ia membuka payung itu guna melindungi tubuh majikannya dari derasnya guyuran hujan.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi tuan" katanya dengan membungkuk hormat. Sungmin mengangguk cepat dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam lobby rumah sakit.

Sama seperti seminggu yang lalu, tak ada yang berubah dari rumah sakit ini sejak terakhir ia datang. Dengan langkah mantap dan tubuh yang tegak ia berjalan ke arah suster penjaga meja repsesionis.

"Maaf" selanya saat sungmin melihat seorang suster muda yang menjaga di meja repsesionis sibuk berbincang dengan seseorang di ponselnya. Suster itu mendongak memandang sungmin, di reject panggilannya dan tersenyum ramah pada sungmin.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya ramah.

Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa aneh karena suster ini tak mengenalnya. Di lihat name tag yang melekat di dada sebelah kiri suster itu, "Apa kau suster baru?" celetuk sungmin.

Suster itu mendelik, memandang sungmin dengan tatapan curiga. Namun secepatnya ia tepis perasaan itu dan tersenyum lagi.

"Tidak, biasanya saya menjaga saat shift malam. Kebetulan suster jaga hari ini sedang cuti, jadi shift saya di majukan" ucapnya seramah mungkin.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, "Apa pasien di kamar 1132 ada?".

Suster itu tampak membuka-buka file note yang ada di hadapannya dengan muka serius. Sekejap wajahnya berubah berseri, "Dia ada. Tapi rencananya nanti sore dia akan di periksa. Apa anda keluarganya?".

Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya teman―" di hentikan ucapannya, dan menunduk, "Ya hanya teman―" katanya pelan, lebih terdengar sebagai penyakin bagi diri sendiri. Suster itu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung akan perubahan sikap pria yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Ah tidak" Kilah sungmin sendiri, mencoba tersenyum pada sang suster yang masih merasa aneh. "Kalau begitu terima kasih" ucapnya dan memutar langkahnya untuk masuk lebih dalam ke area rumah sakit.

"Ah tuan tunggu"

Sungmin menoleh.

"Apa anda tahu letak ruangannya? Kalau tidak nan―"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah sering berkunjung kesini. Mari" Kata sungmin dan berjalan kembali, meninggalkan sang suster yang terbengong-bengong.

**.**

**~0~**

**.**

Tiap langkah yang di jejakkan sungmin saat menelusuri lorong panjang terbuka di rumah sakit itu terasa semakin berat. Bagai ada tangan-tangan tak tampak yang menarik kakinya agar keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Tangan-tangan bernama _penyesalan_. Sebuah penyesalan yang ia sendiri tak mengerti apa memang benar atau tidak. Sebuah penyesalan yang baru ia sadari saat semuanya terlambat, namun tak bisa di putar ulang lagi.

Selama ia berjalan menyelusuri lorong ini, tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan beberapa suster ataupun dokter yang membawa pasien-pasien mereka. Anggukan formal ia layangkan saat tatapan mereka bertemu.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia ada di persimpangan lorong yang bercabang ke dua arah. Tubuhnya tetap diam bagai terpaku di sana. Di pendarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling area rumah sakit ini. Tampak sepi. Sangat berbeda saat biasanya ia datang berkunjung. Suara gelak tawa ataupun ucapan-ucapan tak jelas dari pasien-pasien yang ada di rumah sakit ini pun tak tampak terdengar.

"Mungkin karena hujan" Pikirnya, dan melangkahkan kakinya lagi, berbelok ke lorong sebelah kanan, membiarkan kakinya melangkah membawa tubuhnya sendiri, karena ia yakin kakinya tahu harus melangkah kemana, karena bagaimanapun ia sudah hampir 2 tahun rutin berkunjung ke rumah sakit ini.

**.**

**~0~**

**.**

Saat sebuah ruangan seperti rumah kecil terlihat di sudut paling dalam lorong ini, lagi-lagi sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, sebuah keraguan terbesit dalam hatinya. Ingin sekali ia membalikkan badan, dan berlari menjauh dari ruangan itu. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya.

Langkahnya pelan, sangat pelan malah, saat ia melangkah mendekati ruangan itu. Wajahnya tertunduk, membuat ekspresi yang terulas di wajah manisnya tak terlihat jelas karena poni panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tangannya tergenggam kuat di tiap sisi tubuhnya, berusaha mengukuhkan hatinya untuk terus melangkah.

Kini ia tepat berdiri di depan pintu bercat putih ruangan itu, dengan enggan di putar knop-nya. Membuka lebih luas, memperlihatkan kamar-kamar bangsal di dalamnya.

"Ah anda datang lagi tuan sungmin" Ucap seorang suster penjaga khusus yang memang di tempatkan di setiap ruang seperti ini rumah sakit. Sungmin menoleh ke samping kanannya, menatap seorang wanita setengah baya, dengan beberapa keriput tak jelas di wajahnya.

"Ya" balas sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Apakah ia ada di dalam?" tanyanya, di dekati meja suster penjaga itu, membuka note besar yang sengaja di letakkan di sana, dan menulis-nulis sesuatu di dalamnya, sebagai bukti tanda kunjungannya.

"Ya, dia ada didalam" jawab wanita itu, "Kemarin dia sempat mengamuk saat boneka kesayangannya di ambil oleh pasien lain, namun begitu boneka itu di kembalikan lagi, dia langsung tenang dan tertawa-tawa senang".

Sungmin terhenyak mendengar informasi itu, namun ia hanya mengangguk sambil mendehem dan terus menulis. "Kalau begitu saya permisi" ucapnya dan meletakkan pena serta menutup note itu.

Di balik badannya dan berjalan dengan tenang ke kamar yang memang menjadi tujuannya datang ke sini. Saat ia berjalan melewati beberapa kamar pasien lain, sengaja ia menghentikan langkahnya sekedar untuk mengintip keadaan pasien lain yang ia tak kenal dari pintu transparan yang memang sengaja di desain seperti itu, untuk bisa mengecek keadaan pasien katanya.

Sungmin menatap keadaan pasien-pasien yang ia lewati dengan miris, sekali lagi hati nya merasa sakit.

Tepat di ujung kananlah kamar yang di tuju sungmin. Ia memelankan langkahnya saat pintu kamar itu mulai terlihat dari pandangannya. Langkahnya terhenti saat jarak antara ia dan pintu itu hanya 2 meter. Sungmin lebih memilih menatap ke jendela berjeruji di hadapannya, menatap hujan yang masih terus mengguyur.

**_"Wolf cinta dengan bunny, sangat cinta"_**

Sungmin tersadar dengan lamunannya saat mendengar suara akrab dari dalam kamar yang berjarak 2 meter darinya.

_**"Bunny juga sangat mencintai wolf"**_

Suara itu terdengar lagi, suara berat namun riang.

**_"Jadi jangan pernah tinggalkan wolf sendiri ya"_**

Sungmin meringis mendengar perkataan itu, di cengkram dadanya yang terasa sakit bagai tertusuk.

**_"Bunny janji! Tidak akan pernah meninggalkan wolf sendiri!"_**

Merasa tak kuat lagi, sungmin berjalan lebih cepat mendekati kamar itu, melihat sesosok akrab di dalamnya sedang bermain dengan dua buah boneka, serigala dan kelinci. Wajahnya terlihat senang seperti anak kecil saat memainkan boneka-boneka itu, dan matanya begitu berbinar-binar saat ia berbicara menggantikan serigala dan kelinci, menganggap dua boneka itulah sedang bercakap-cakap.

Mata sungmin berkaca-kaca menatap sosok itu, ia mengulurkan tangannya agar bisa meraih knop pintu, "Kyu―" getirnya. Saat sedikit lagi tangannya bisa menyentuh knop pintu, tiba-tiba suara seseorang menghentikannya.

**"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI!"** ucap orang itu.

Seketika sungmin memutar kepalanya ke samping, betapa terkejutnya ia saat sepasang manusia berjalan dengan cepat ke arahnya, **"KENAPA KAU DATANG KESINI"** teriak salah seorang dari mereka, seorang wanita setengah baya, dengan berlari-lari kecil ia semakin dekat pada sungmin.

Sungmin tampak panik, karena bagaimanapun ia selalu datang ke sini mencari waktu yang tepat, sengaja menghindari dari dua orang tersebut, kedua orang tua kyuhyun..

.

.

**PLAK**

**.**

**.  
**

Sungmin meletakkan tangannya di pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan keras dari ibu kyuhyun. Ia tampak shock karena menerima perlakuan ini.

"Tenang sayang" suara tenang dan berwibawa dari ayah kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang sudah terlanjur terbawa emosi. Di tarik tubuh istrinya ke dalam pelukannya.

**"LEPASKAN AKU SAYANG! GARA-GARA ORANG INI ANAK KITA JADI SEPERTI INI!"** berontaknya, namun tertahan oleh dekapan sang suami.

Sungmin tak bisa berkata apa-apa, lebih tepatnya tak ingin berkata apapun. Karena ia mengerti betul arah perkataan wanita setengah baya di depannya ini.

"Aku―"

**"AKU APA? MINTA MAAF? PERCUMA!"** Hardik ibu kyuhyun, suaranya semakin meninggi karena emosinya yang terus meluap, **"KAU YANG MENINGGALKAN ANAKKU! KAU YANG SUDAH MEMBUATNYA SEPERTI INI! AKU TAK MENGERTI APA YANG ADA DI BENAKMU HINGGA BERBUAT SEPERTI ITU! DULU KAMI BEGITU MEMPERCAYAIMU! SANGAT MENYETUJUI RENCANA KALIAN! TAPI APA SEKARANG! MAAF? JANGAN PERNAH BERHARAP AKU AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!"**

Sungmin tertunduk tetap memegang pipinya, air mata yang sedari tadi tertahan akhirnya tumpah juga, "Aku. Aku―"

**_"Ingat yah! Bunny tak boleh meninggalkan wolf! Wolf tak bisa hidup tanpa bunny!"_**

Sungmin, ibu kyuhyun dan ayah kyuhyun langsung memalingkan pandangannya pada pintu transparan di samping mereka. Menatap nanar pada sosok kyuhyun yang masih asik bermain dengan boneka-bonekanya, bermain dalam dunianya sendiri.

**_"Bunny tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Wolf! Tidak akan pernah!"_**

Melihat anaknya yang seperti itu, ibu kyuhyun terisak-isak menahan tangis di pelukan suaminya. Sedangkan sungmin tetap menatap sosok kyuhyun dengan air mata yang terus membasahi kedua pipinya, di gigit bibir bawahnya agar isak tangisnya teredam.

"Maafkan aku kyu―"


	3. Chap 3 12 : Kenangan yang terbiaskan

_Di tepi jurang, aku melihat sosok mu yang terkulai lemah_

_Di tepi jurang, aku melihat sosok mu yang hancur_

_Dan di tepi jurang ini, aku menyorot sosokmu dengan kamera ini_

_Mengabadikan tiap moment dari kehancuranmu_

(Puisi hati Author)

* * *

Evil Baby Snow Company featuring SM entertainment

Present

Bagian Pertama dari Bab 3

* * *

Air mata terus mengalir, suara sesegukan terus terdengar di antara ibu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang menatap iba pada sosok Kyuhyun yang asik bermain dengan kedua boneka di tangannya.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, berharap sosoknya yang rapuh tak tampak. Berharap mata, hidung dan pipinya yang memerah tak di perhatikan, walau semua itu sia-sia saat suara isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya yang terkunci rapat.

"Sekarang kau puaskan?" Suara berat berkharisma menyadarkan Sungmin bahwa ia tak sendiri, "Sudah pernah ku katakan jangan pernah menemuinya lagi, jangan pernah pedulikan dirinya dan jauhi dia seperti saat kau membuangnya saat itu".

Kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan ayah Kyuhyun bagai petir yang tiba-tiba menyambarnya. _'Membuangnya? Aku membuangnya?'_, Tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar karena menahan isak tangis beralih menjadi membeku di tempat. Wajahnya terkenadah menatap lurus ke depan. Menatap sosok polos tanpa beban yang ada di balik pintu transparan di depannya.

"Aku tak bermaksud melakukannya" bisiknya lirih, tak peduli walau tiap kata yang terucap jadi samar karena tangisannya, "Saat itu aku terpaksa" lanjutnya, di genggam sudut kiri dadanya yang terasa sakit bagai teriris pisau tak terlihat, "Saat itu terpaksa harus ku lakukan" tak kuat lagi menahan beban tak nampak, tubuh Sungmin merosot jatuh terduduk, tangannya senantiasa tetap setia mencengkram dada kirinya, berharap rasa sakit itu berkurang, atau minimal berharap detakan jantungnya kembali normal.

Tak kuasa menahan semua ini, Ibu Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan suaminya. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menjauh, bersandar pada dinding di seberang pintu kamar anaknya. Di tutup mulutkan dengan sebelah tangan, dan nafasnya terdengar sayup-sayup karena isakan tangis.

"Apapun yang kau katakan takkan merubah semuanya" langkah kaki pelan mendekat ke sisi Sungmin yang terduduk di lantai, spontan membuat Sungmin mendongak menatap pria setengah baya yang berdiri tegap di sampingnya, "Semua sudah terjadi" lanjutnya, "Dan semua inilah konsekuensi dari keputusan yang kau pilih, entah itu baik atau tidak" mata hitam ayah Kyuhyun menatap sosok anaknya dengan pandangan sedih, tapi tak tampak tanda-tanda ia akan menangis.

Sungmin tertunduk lemah. Mencerna tiap kata-kata itu dengan pikirannya yang tak jernih. Mencerna baik buruk apa yang terjadi. Apakah semua ini salah? Pengorbanannya? Waktunya yang terbuang sia-sia saat memakai topeng _'suami'_ selama 2 tahun ini? Apakah semua ini salah?. Di dalam benak Sungmin terus tercipta kata demi kata yang terjalin menjadi sebuah kalimat tanya. Kalimat tanya yang tak pernah bisa ia jawab, bahkan sampai saat ini.

BRUK

Sungmin terkejut, bola matanya langsung berputar menatap sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna merah muda yang tergeletak di depannya, di balik pintu transparan itu.

Matanya menatap sendu pada sang boneka, dan tanpa sadar garis bibirnya tertarik menciptakan sebuah senyuman tipis. Hatinya begitu rindu pada boneka itu, atau lebih tepatnya pada sejumput kenangan manis yang menjadi latar belakang adanya boneka kelinci berwarna merah muda itu.

.

_"Hyung selamat ulang tahun. Maaf aku hanya bisa mendapatkan boneka dengan ukuran ini, padahal aku sudah berusaha mencarinya kemana-mana. Ini Mr. Bunny, Hyung"_

_"Aku sangat mencintamu hyung. Tetap terus di sampingku apapun yang terjadi, oke?"_

_"Hyung lihat! Aku menemukan pasangan untuk Mr. Bunny! Lihat! Ini Mr. Wolf! Ayo hyung kenalkan padanya!"_

_"Kenapa kau lebih perhatian dengan Mr. Bunny dari pada aku, padahal Mr. Bunny sudah punya Mr. Wolf yang menemaninya. Seharusnya yang betul itu, Mr. Bunny pasangannya Mr. Wolf, dan Bunny yang menggemaskan ini jadi pasanganku"_

_"Kau ingin membawanya juga? Hahahaa, aku mengerti, kau mau mereka menjadi saksi kita juga kan? Baiklah, apapun yang kau suka maka aku juga suka, jadi ayo kita bawa mereka juga"_

.

Percakapan tiap percakapan, kisah tiap kisah, dan kenangan tiap kenangan terputar ulang di ingatan Sungmin saat matanya terus menatap boneka kelinci yang tergeletak di depannya. Tanpa sadar senyum simpul nan hangat terulas di wajahnya. Matanya menatap sendu pada boneka tak bergerak itu, yang terus membongkar paksa tiap kenangan yang di laluinya dengan sosok pria yang memberikan boneka itu, kekasihnya, Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Kau jangan lari seperti ini bunny!" Suara serak agak berat yang begitu di rindukan Sungmin terdengar, hingga tak berapa lama sepasang kaki berdiri tepat di depannya, namun lagi-lagi terpisah oleh pintu transparan.

Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan Jari-jari panjang nan lentik dengan terbalut kulit berwarna putih agak pucat terulur meraih boneka kelinci yang tergeletak, "Kan sudah ku bilang, jangan tinggalkan Wolf sendirian, lihat dia bersedih sekarang" di tepuk-tepuk dengan lembut boneka itu sambil tersenyum, "Kau jangan lari-lari seperti itu lagi, oke?" Dan dengan satu kecupan hangat dari bibir Kyuhyun kepala Bunny Doll, dirinya langsung tertawa sendiri, menganggap tindakannya begitu manis.

"Kyu―"

Sosok Kyuhyun yang masih ada di dalam kamarnya menenadah saat mendengar suara seseorang.

"Kyu―" Sungmin menangis sekali lagi, saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengannya menatapnya dengan mata yang ia rindukan.

"Kyu" Sungmin menjulurkan sebelah tangannya berusaha meraih sosok yang sangat ia cintai, ya benar, sampai sekarang pun Sungmin tak bisa berdusta pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia masih mencintai Kyuhyun. Tapi uluran tangannya terhenti saat ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah, ekspresinya terkesan bingung dengan alis berkerut menatap dirinya.

"Kyu?" Panggil Sungmin agak keras, tapi Kyuhyun malah memiringkan kepalanya seakan berpikir, tindakan Kyuhyun ini seketika membuat jantung Sungmin berdetak keras, ia begitu takut dengan apa yang ada di pikirkannya saat ini.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan bertanya. Menatap dengan teliti sosok di depannya.

Entah merasa lelah berpikir atau memang ia tak tahu, Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum pada Sungmin. Sebuah senyuman kekanak-kanakan tanpa beban dan membawa tubuhnya berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terduduk di depan pintu kamarnya seraya memeluk boneka kelincinya ke tempat tidur, di mana di sana di letakkan.

"Tu.. Tunggu Kyu" panggil Sungmin panik sambil menggedor pintu, berharap sosok orang yang ia cintai berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kyu! Kyuhyun-ah!" Di gedor-gedor terus pintu yang memisahkannya dengan Kyuhyun, tapi sekuat apapun ia mencoba, Kyuhyun tak berpaling padanya, malah asik bermain lagi dengan kedua bonekanya.

"**KYU!**"

"Sudah hentikan" tegur ayah Kyuhyun, "Hentikan. Seperti apapun kau berteriak dia takkan mengenali mu. Sama seperti ia tak mengenali kami lagi".

Sungmin menangis semakin keras karena perkataan ayah Kyuhyun, suara tangis yang berusaha ia tahan akhirnya tak sanggup lagi dia sembunyikan. Mendengar suara tangis Sungmin dan ucapan suaminya, hal ini menimbulkan rasa sedih lagi di hati Ibu Kyuhyun, ia menangis dan tak menyembunyikan suara tangisnya yang miris untuk di dengar.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" Tanya ayah Kyuhyun.

"**Tidak!**" Teriak Sungmin, "Aku tak menginginkan ini terjadi" di senderkan dahi dan kedua telapak tangannya ke pintu, dia merasa lelah, namun bukan hanya kelelahan secara fisik, namun jiwanya benar-benar lelah, "Benar, bukan ini yang ku inginkan―" ucapnya dengan sesegukan.

"Seandainya. Ya seandainya, aku tak melakukan ini, maka dia―"

"Hentikan! Percuma kau berandai-andai, yang telah terjadi takkan bisa di ubah lagi" cetus ayah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi ini hanya seandainya!" Bela Sungmin mencoba membenarkan pendapatnya walau ia tahu, sekuat apapun ia mencoba bertahan dengan agrumen itu, Tuhan takkan tergugah dan memberinya sebuah keajaiban kecil, keajaiban bernama _'waktu yang terputar ulang'_.

Sungmin tertawa miris karena imajinasinya ini, di gerakkan kepalanya sedikit memutar agar matanya bisa menangkap sosok Kyuhyun, "Seandainya saat itu aku tak melakukannya. Ya andai saat itu aku tak pengecut dan tetap memilihnya" resahnya, Di pejamkan kedua matanya tertutup dan mengambil napas panjang, "Ya seandainya aku tak meninggalkannya maka hal ini takkan terjadi" gumamnya pada dirinya, dan membiarkan otaknya kembali membuka sebuah kenangan yang ia simpan dengan rapat hingga terkuak kembali.

Sebuah kenangan manis untuk di ingat, namun juga sebuah kenangan buruk bila terus mengingatnya sampai akhir.

»

» _Flashback 2 tahun sebelumnya_ «

»

"Kyu, Kau yakin?" Sungmin merengutkan alisnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan, membentuk sebuah ekspresi cemberut yang manis dengan bibir pink alami yang menggoda, wajahnya terpancar keraguan akan sebuah ide gila dari Dongsaeng sekaligus kekasihnya. Hanya saja, seorang kekasih yang tak normal bila di perhatikan._ Tak normal mengapa_? karena mereka sama-sama seorang laki-laki, atau dengan kata lain, mereka menjalin hubungan yang sangat tabu di mata sebagian masyarakat Korea Selatan, sebuah hubungan terlarang, hubungan cinta sejenis, atau sering di sebut _Gay_.

"Sangat yakin Hyung" angguknya tanpa ragu, matanya memacarkan sebuah kesungguhan yang tulus dengan senyuman meyakinkan, "Tapi Kyu― ".

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan sambil memejamkan matanya, "Kau tak yakin padaku Hyung?" sebuah pertanyaan di utarakan Kyuhyun sambil memegang kedua pundak Sungmin dengan erat, hampir meremasnya bila ia tak sadar bahwa pria yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah kekasih yang sangat ia cintai.

Mata mereka saling menatap, mencari-cari sebuah jawaban di antara masing-masing, "Bukan maksud ku tak yakin" ucap Sungmin memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua, "Hanya saja kau tahu kalau keluargaku masih tak setuju dengan hubungan ini, terutama ayah ku― " ucapnya pelan dengan suara lirih, di turunkan tatapan matanya menjauh dari mata kehitaman Kyuhyun, ia terlalu takut untuk saat ini menatap mata yang memancarkan kekecewaan di depannya itu.

"Aku mengerti" Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Sungmin, dan terduduk di bangku panjang sebuah taman yang sepi, malam ini. "Aku mengerti kalau kau tak mencintaiku" ucapnya kembali dan menggenggam kedua tangannya.

Sungmin menggeleng liar saat mendengar perkataan itu, dengan cepat ia berjongkok di hadapan Kyuhyun, menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang terjalin, "Bukan itu maksudku" katanya dengan cemas, "Tapi buktinya kau menolakku Hyung!".

"**Tidak!**" teriak Sungmin frustasi, ia terlalu bingung sekarang untuk menyusun sebuah kalimat yang tepat agar Kyuhyun tak semakin salah paham, "Aku mencintaimu! Sangat mencintaimu! Tapi aku pikir ini belum saatnya kita melakukan sampai sejauh itu".

"Tapi mulai minggu depan akhirnya kontrak kita dengan SM entertainment berakhir! dan itu berarti kita bisa bebas menjalin cinta ini!" ketus Kyuhyun, ia tak ingin di bantah sekarang.

Sungmin menghela napas putus asa, ia beranjak dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, "Memang. Tapi untuk meresmikan hubungan kita di sebuah ikatan resmi itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Negara kita tak menerima pernikahan sejenis, Kyu".

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdiam, tak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka.

"Untuk masalah itu sudah ku atur" kata Kyuhyun.

Sekali lagi Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya, "Maksudmu?". Di pandang dengan heran sosok Kyuhyun yang tenang sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku sudah mengatur pernikahan kita di sebuah gereja di Holland. Begitu masa kontrak kita benar-benar selesai, kita bisa langsung berangkat ke belanda dan menikah di sana"

Sungmin terkejut, dia sangat tak menyangka Kyuhyun melakukan hal ini, di luar sepengetahuannya, "Maksudmu― ? "

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, memandang dalam ke mata kecokelatan milik Sungmin, "Would you marry me?" ucapnya jelas, lugas, dan tegas membuat mata Sungmin membulat sempurna karena Shock, "Would you marry me, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, di raih jari jemari Sungmin dan mengaitkan dengan jarinya sendiri, membiarkan jari mereka terjalin dalam sebuah genggaman hangat, "Hyung?" panggil Kyuhyun ragu saat ia tak merasakan reaksi Sungmin berubah dari Shock, "Hyung, Please" pintanya, di genggam erat jemari Sungmin yang terjalin dengan jemarinya.

"Sudah ku katakan, tidak untuk sekarang" hela Sungmin, di lepaskan genggamannya dari jemari lentik Kyuhyun dan memalingkan wajahnya menghindar.

Kyuhyun mendesah, ia sadar ini memang belum saatnya.

Tapi―

Di ronggoh kantung celananya dan mencari-cari sebuah barang yang ia simpan sedari tadi. "Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat" di keluarkan tangannya dari kantung celana saat ia yakin benda yang dicarinya sudah dalam genggaman, "Kalau kau terlalu takut hubungan kita tak di restui. Kau salah besar Hyung". Sungmin mendelik, menatap Kyuhyun dengan ribuan pertanyaan di benaknya, "Kau tak perlu cemas, karena orang tua ku dan Ahra-_noona_ sudah merestui hubungan kita" dengan sebuah senyuman kecil Kyuhyun membuka genggaman tangannya tepat di depan wajah Sungmin, memperlihatkan 2 buah cincin.

Sungmin terkejut. Tak bisa ia tutupi perasaannya yang benar-benar kaget, terutama saat mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. _Merestui mereka? Keluarga Kyuhyun merestui mereka?_ pikirnya tak percaya.

Dengan mata membulat sempurna, mulut yang terbuka dan wajah yang Shock, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang tersenyum dengan tak percaya. Sesekali di alihkan pandangannya pada 2 buah cincin putih dengan ukiran sederhana yang ada di dalam genggaman Kyuhyun, "K Kyu?" gagapnya tak percaya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa jantungnya berdetak melebihi batas normal kali ini, seiring debaran itu, ia merasa nafasnya bagai tercekat. Tak bisa ia gambarkan seperti apa perasaannya saat ini. Sedih? Senang? Kaget? Bahagia?. Entahlah dia tak bisa mengatakan dan mendeskripsikan dalam kata-kata perasaannya sekarang. Hanya saja, karena perasaan itu dan debaran jantungnya, tanpa ia sadari matanya mengeruh dengan air mata siap tumpah di kedua mata bulatnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, ia begitu senang dengan reaksi Sungmin karena ucapan dan hadiah kecil yang sudah ia siapkan. Entah mulai dari beberapa hari yang lalu ia selalu membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sungmin saat ia melakukan hal ini. Apakah dia bahagia? Apakah dia Tertawa? Apakah dia menangis?. Bayangan-bayangan dari tiap reaksi Sungmin selalu menjadi hiburan di kala rasa tegang yang menggerogoti hatinya.

"Kau suka?" tanya Kyuhyun, di raih tangan kanan Sungmin dan meletakkan kedua cincin itu dalam genggamannya. "Maaf aku kurang begitu tahu tentang barang seperti ini, Jadi aku memilih cincin yang seperti ini, Maaf kalau kau tak suka karena terlalu sederhana" di remas tangan kanan Sungmin agar cincin itu tergenggam dalam kepalan tangannya.

Sungmin tak bisa berkata, air matanya akhirnya tumpah namun ia menangis tanpa suara karena mulutnya ia tutup dengan tangan kiri.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis seperti ini?" tegur Kyuhyun lembut, di seka air mata yang membuat jejak di pipi kekasihnya itu, "Kau tak cocok dengan air mata. Yah, walau ku akui kau semakin menggemaskan kalau menangis seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja aku lebih suka kau yang tertawa".

Sungmin menggeleng dan menundukkan kepalanya, "A..Aku hanya kaget" ucapnya berusaha terdengar jelas. "Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar serius dengan hal ini" di dongakkan wajahnya agar pandangan mata mereka bertemu, "Terutama saat kau bilang bahwa keluargamu merestui hubungan kita" tak tahan lagi, Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun, menumpahkan air mata bahagian di dalam dekapan hangat dada bidang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum, di balas pelukan Sungmin dengan erat, dan mengelus punggung Sungmin memberikan kenyamanan.

Tak terasa 10 menit Sungmin terus menangis, membuat matanya membengkak kemerahan. "Hei Hyung, mau sampai kapan kau menangis? Bajuku sudah basah karena air matamu" tegur Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Maaf Kyu!" sadar Sungmin dan melepaskan pelukan hangat Kyuhyun, menyeka air matanya dengan cepat. Kyuhyun tertawa dengan cara Sungmin yang panik menyeka air matanya, _'Manis_' pikir Kyuhyun dan menarik tangan Sungmin menyingkir dari wajah itu dan memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir tipis milik Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau seenaknya menciumku!" marah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun melepaskan kecupannya, "Salah sendiri kau terlihat manis" balas Kyuhyun acuh, di jilat bibir bawahnya merasakan jejak manis bibir Sungmin yang tertinggal.

"Uhk!" cemberut Sungmin tak terima, "Kalau kau begitu lagi ku buang cincin ini!" ancam Sungmin.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau bilang begitu! Walau itu cincin yang biasa saja tapi jangan main buang! 4 Jam aku keliling toko perhiasan hanya untuk cincin itu saja!"

"Siapa juga yang minta kau memilih selama itu! Aku tak pernah bilang kan?"

"Memang iya, tapi tetap saja Hyung hargai jerit payahku sedikitlah!"

"Kalau aku tak mau, kenapa?"

"Kau― " marah Kyuhyun dengan mata melotot, tangannya terkepal siap untuk memberikan tinjuan pada pria yang ada di depannya. "AAKHH!" geram Kyuhyun kesal. Mungkin karena terlalu kesalnya sampai ia menendang batu yang ada di bawah kakinya sebagai pelampiasan.

Sungmin tertegun, ia sadar bagaimana tempramen Kyuhyun saat marah, tapi tetap saja ia sering bergidik takut karena tahu betapa arogan-nya seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Sungmin pelan, dan tentunya dengan ragu-ragu. Tapi hanya diam tak pedulilah yang di terima Sungmin, "Kyuhyun-ah" panggilnya sekali lagi, tangannya meraih mendekat lengan Kyuhyun, memberikan sentuhan kecil.

"Apa?" balas Kyuhyun geram, matanya menatap tajam pada Sungmin.

Mental Sungmin saat itu juga langsung menciut saat mata Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tajam, tanpa ampun. "Maafkan aku" lirihnya dan di genggam ujung lengan baju Kyuhyun, "Maafkan aku Kyu".


End file.
